memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Orion/The Maquis Returns/Prologue
The Orion is docked at Deep Space 9. Colonel's log stardate 538972.2. The Orion was in the Gamma Quadrant for nearly six weeks overseeing the peace conference between the Federation and the Dominion, now we're docked at Deep Space 9 for rest and repairs it's been six weeks since the supercube crisis and I'm not feeling great about what happened to Admiral Janeway most of the Voyager crew has forgiven me but Captain Chakotay doesn't seem to forgive me at all. But what could I of done it all happened to fast for me to react and plus can't sleep been having nightmares about the cube exploding and the ship being caught in the blast if we didn't escape but I must admit Chakotay's words still ring in my ears of how I let the Federation down. In Quark's Elizabeth is drinking a cup of Bajoran springwine when Captain Kira walks into the bar and sits next to her. Captain Kira how have you been Colonel Wilson says as she's drinking the wine. He looks at her. Not good not since Kathryn's death says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at him. Same here but I only had a few months to know her before she left for that cube if I stopped her or got a transporter lock on her she'd be here Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Kathryn would have never let you stop her and even I tried to talk her out of it says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at him. Captain Chakotay is still mad at me and doesn't want anything to do with my ship nor my crew Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Commander Paris and Lieutenant Kim walk into the bar. Guys we need to talk to you two up there in private Harry says as he looks at Typhuss and Elizabeth. They walked up to the upper part of the bar and Typhuss looks at Harry. What's wrong Harry says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at them. It's Captain Chakotay he's not been the same since the Admiral died Harry says as he looks at both Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira. Tom looks at them. He's been on everyone really hard like we were on a mission to stop Orion raiders from stealing a shipment of kemocite ore and it didn't end well the ship exploded and I was on clean up duty of the plasma conduits for questioning his orders which he's never had an issue with he would listen to my opinions on the situation but he was so distraught by the Admiral's death Tom says as he looks at Colonel Wilson and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them both. What do you want me to do talk to him I have tried Chakotay doesn't want to talk to me and Tom I have my own problems the Xindi and my first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. I thought Sarah was your Xo? Tom says with a confused look. Typhuss explains how he got a jerk for a first officer. Admiral Jellico assigned Commander Ellis as my first officer, I was going to give the job to Sarah, he's a arrogant, condescending son of bitch and I have a adversarial relationship with Commander Ellis says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Then B'Elanna walks up to them. He wanted to leave the Orion to fend for herself against the supercube so I relieved him of command even though I have the rank of Lieutenant Commander, but Typhuss didn't mind it he never liked him from the beginning he was hostile to Commander Martin B'Elanna says as she looks at them. Then they see a cargo vessel approach the station as Typhuss looks at the design of it. Is that a Cardassian cargo vessel says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. And then they see a warship shooting at it, Colonel Wilson leaves for the Orion docking port the Orion departs the station's pylon and takes up a defensive position between the damaged vessel and the Cardassian Galor class warship. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations. Cardassian warship this is the Federation starship USS Orion Colonel Elizabeth Wilson in command you're in violation of the Treaty of Bajor why have you attacked this ship? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the main viewer showing the Cardassian warship. The viewer changes to the bridge of the warship. Orion I am Gul Evek of the Cardassian Fourth Order you will remove yourself from our target at once or we will open fire on you Gul Evek says on the viewer. Then Captain Kira's voice comes over the com as well. Gul Evek you are in Federation space, if you open fire on the Orion, I will open fire on your ship says Typhuss over the com. He gets frustrated. That cargo vessel holds dangerous men and women and they will be dealt with accordingly, so Colonel this is your last warning to move or we will open fire Gul Evek says on the main viewer. She looks at the screen. Evek this is my last warning either you disengage your weapons or you'll be facing the full might of a Daedalus class battlecruiser and believe me when this ship fires she don't leave survivors Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Evek cuts the hail. In sickbay Doctor K'Lane is treating the people from the cargo vessel as Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira walk into the medical bay and they walk over to her. Doc report Colonel Wilson says she looks at the Klingon medical officer. She looks at Colonel Wilson. I've treated most for malnutrition and blunt force traumas probably caused when they were under Cardassian captivity Doctor K'Lane says as she looks at them both. They walk over towards the surgical bay as a person is laying on the bed. I've treated this one for broken bones and malnutrition as well I've ran his face through the Starfleet database its Major General Jack Wilson Doctor K'Lane says as she looks at both Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira. Colonel Wilson is shocked to see her thought to be dead father. Colonel, who is that says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at Captain Kira. That's mine and Jenna's father Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Captain Kira.